


Save Me

by Mythical_Mind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Attempted Sexual Assault, High School, I don't know what 'm doing, I'll Probably Never Finish This, Iverson being a creepy bitch, Lance is a smol bean who needs protecting, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Possibly attempted kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Shiro is a good boi and will protect his precious boy, do people even read these??, don't expect much, i honestly don't know, no smut b/c they are still little beans in highschool, shance fluff, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mind/pseuds/Mythical_Mind
Summary: Lance is an omega, and has been abused by his father the moment they found out. He has to pay for schooling by himself however he can and the only school he can afford is a alpha-dominant high school that, upon further research, is not a desired place to be for an omega.Shiro is an alpha- a Prime Alpha at that- who happens to go the same high school Lance goes to. Surprisingly, he isn't as tough as he lets on and is disgusted by his classmates' actions in regards to the small omega who had caught his eye since day one.Forced into an awkward situation, he is forced to decide between his reputation and possibly the life of a boy he'd never even met personally.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, this is my first fic- so expect trash.
> 
> *Waardenburg syndrome: A genetic disorder that causes deafness, _white forelock (a frontal white blaze of hair)_ , a difference of color between the iris of one eye and the other (heterochromia iridis), white eye lashes, and wide-set inner corners of the eyes.

_Lance McClain_

Lance's ice blue eyes shot open as the blaring alarm cut through his dream, though he didn't mind. It hadn't been a good one anyway. He groaned, swinging his long legs over the side of his 'bed' and getting up, walking to his closet. Lance didn't have much clothing to choose from but he still wanted to look- presentable, as it was his first day, so it took him a bit to find a shirt that he was satisfied with. He settled on a white and blue baseball tee and a pair of jeans. They were both smeared with dirt but they were the cleanest things he had.

By the time he had straightened and fixed his chestnut hair, it was too late to eat anything so he grabbed his bag and his phone and left with an empty stomach. But he was used to the aching feeling by now and he didn't notice much anymore. It was just one more day. He could survive. So he brushed the dull pain away and began the long walk to his new school. It would be... weird, to say the least. He hadn't been to school since he was eleven- when they'd found out he was an omega.

As soon as the school building came into view, he immediately regretted choosing this one. Sure, it was much cheaper than anywhere else, but it looked like a prison. Not only that, but there had been a few 'incidents' regarding omegas that he'd found while researching the high school. But it didn't matter. He couldn't go back now.

_'Here we go.'_

As soon as he entered the building, the first thing he noticed was the strong, musky scent of alphas in rut, combined with the dull scent of fear making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Once he had (sort of) gotten used to the stench, he walked to the office. As he entered, he saw a few older alphas who had somehow managed to get in trouble before the school day had even gotten started. He walked past, trying to ignore them and especially not making eye contact. The man at the desk looked up as he walked over.

"You're an omega," He said bluntly, looking him up and down. It was certainly the last thing he had expected him to say right off the bat.

"I- uh- yes I am, sir," Lance said awkwardly, feeling the students' gaze boring into his back.

"Well? Whose are you and what do you need? I can call your alpha down here if you need them," He said, shuffling through his papers, uninterested. 

"I don't belong to anyone, sir. I'm here for schooling." A silence hung in the air after he said that.

"Y-You what?" The man snorted, looking up suddenly. He held his gaze, realizing he was serious and burst out laughing. "The hell you need 'schooling' for?! Sex-ed? By the looks of you, you know plenty about that-!" He cackled. "Go home, omega-"

"I'm fucking serious, do you want my money or not?!" He spat, though his face was red with embarrassment as he held out a small envelope that contained his payment.

The room fell silent again and, after a pause, the man took it, shaking his head with a slight chuckle. Lance's heart sank as the envelope was taken from his hand. He'd worked so hard and for so long for that money and it was gone in an instant. He swallowed thickly, immediately regretting all this. Maybe he was right. Why would he need an education if he was going to sit around all day, his life controlled by some abusive alpha. What was the point of learning math? To calculate how many bruises he had per inch of skin? And science? How many burns it takes to kill a person? What about history? The history of...alpha's being assholes? He let out a soft sigh.

"Soo.. who the fuck are you? You can't just give us money. Didn't you register?" The man's voice pulled Lance back into the present.

"Ah- yes, of course. I-I'm Lance... McClain." He said with a tired sigh.

The man looked up suddenly. "M-! Ha-! You're McClain's little slut!" He said with a loud guffaw. He leaned down and dug out one of his father's ads about him and slammed it down on the desk in front of Lance. "I was meaning to pay you a visit~ Thanks for the reminder~"

Lance cringed at the picture of himself. He'd hated that photo-shoot so much. Looking at the picture, one could tell he'd been crying. In it, he was splayed out on his father's bed, wearing skimpy, black lingerie, his body twisted into a painful position with his hands tied above his head. He turned away, not wanting to look at himself any longer.

The man wordlessly turned to his computer and began typing, an amused look on his face. He leaned back in his chair, counting the money. Before a smirk came over his face. "There isn't enough here." He said simply, handing it back to the shocked omega.

"I- I'm sorry what?"

"Prices for omegas are higher. We want to make sure you're prepared pay for insurance since inevitably, something's gonna happen. So we raise the prices a hundred dollars. There, now shoo-!... I mean, unless you're prepared to pay in a different way~" He said, a very smug, conceited look on his face.

"No- no, please-! There was nothing about this on your website! I've worked so hard for that money! I- I don't have that kind of money! That- that doesn't even make sense! You're taking more money from us to make sure we have money?! "

"We want to make sure we aren't setting some penniless bitch up to get hurt who can't pay the hospital to stitch them back together." 

"But-" 

"I'll give you a week to pay it off if it will make you shut up!" The man snarled, obviously done with the conversation. He took back the money and turned back to his computer and printed out a paper, handing it to Lance. the boy took it, overjoyed, and looked it over. It had his schedule, locker number and combination, and other things he might need, including a school email and password. He started to walk out when he felt a hand around his wrist. It was one of the students waiting for the principal. He yanked his hand away before the alpha said anything and slapped him across the face, which he would later come to regret. He heard the older boy growl as he walked out but didn't dare look back. 

When he eventually found his locker, he paled as he saw the person his locker was next to. It was a very tall girl, her long, wavy white hair framing her bronze face perfectly. She turned as he approached, looked him up and down then turned back to the people she had been talking to. Lance let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He glanced back at the paper then stuffed it in his back pocket. He tried the lock with the combination he'd been given but no luck. Again and again he tried, more frustrated each time. 

"Damn it-!" He hissed, slamming his fist against the cold metal surface. 

"Need some help, darling~?" 

Lance froze as the girl from before turned around, a smirk on her face. Lance said nothing, his jaw on the floor, his face pale. 'Fuck- not now anxiety!' She didn't wait for a reply and leaned closer. 

"Let's see your combo, hon." She said, slipping a hand into Lance' pocket and pulling out the paper and unfolding it. After glancing at it briefly, she shifted so she was standing behind him and reaching around Lance, working at the lock, the small boy caged between her arms. A moment later, he heard the satisfying click as the lock came loose and the locker door creaked open. She handed him back the paper a hand on her hip, a smirk on her face. 

"There you go. Well, it seems you're gonna have to get used to me cause we have most classes together~ I'm Allura. If someone messes with you, tell me and I'll fuck them up." She said casually with a friendly smile and a wink, straightening her back so she was at her full height. "I can walk you to class if you want." She offered before pausing, noticing Lance's fear. "Oh, chill, I'm way more into girls anyway." 

"A-Alright..." He said slowly, which seemed to satisfy the tall girl. He put his bag and phone into his locker and closed it, though not before getting a pencil and paper. He hesitated before locking it again, wondering if he could ever get it open again. But.. maybe Allura would still be there and could help him.. Once he was somewhat ready to go, Allura offered him her hand, which Lance took after some hesitation which took some convincing. She led him through a maze of hallways to their home room. There were already some students there, leaning against the back wall, waiting to be given their seating arrangement. Allura whispered to Lance to do the same and they walked in, Lance's hand now keeping the girl's hand in his own with a vice grip.

After a while, the teacher walked in, sitting down and starting to organize his desk. When the bell finally rang, he stood, holding a few papers, presumably a seating chart and attendance. "As some of you already know, my name is Mr. Iverson and you will call me as such unless instructed otherwise. I am your home room teacher and just like in your previous years, you will have me as your first and last class to report to." He said. His gaze swept over the students like a vulture looking for something to pick apart. Finally, his gaze fell on Lance, giving him a knowing smirk. Something about the man made Lance's skin crawl. Why, he didn't know, but he brought a feeling of dread into him.

Mr. Iverson walked to the back of the classroom, standing by the last row of desks, neatly organized into sets of three. From there he began to call out names, pointing to the assigned desk in turn. After a while, must to Lance's dismay, he and Allura were still standing. The last thing he wanted was to be any closer to their teacher, but at least it meant that Allura wouldn't be too far away. Sure enough, they were still standing when he got to the first row. When Mr. Iverson got to the trio of desks in the very middle of the front row, he looked at Lance, giving him a look that seemed to bore into his soul, making the omega shrink back slightly. As he called out the names, his attention seemed to be solely focused on Lance, a dark, hungry look in his eyes. He tapped the very middle desk, still staring at the boy, as if he were the only person in the room.

"...Allura.. Lance.. Shiro..." He growled, his voice low and husky. Allura went forward, completely unaware of Lance's discomfort. He shuffled after her, seemingly attached to her, not daring to meet the stares of the other students, mush less Mr. Iverson's. As they sat down together, she beamed at him, obviously excited.

"I can't believe we get to sit together! This will be so fun!" She gushed, her blue eyes sparkling excitedly. Lance nodded slowly, slightly intimidated by her burst of enthusiasm. He couldn't help noticing the absence on his other side. Though, he didn't mind. If it were an alpha, he wasn't too thrilled to sit by them.

"Alright... These are going to be your seats for the rest of the quar-" Mr. Iverson began after everyone was seated, suddenly being cut off as a boy rushed in, panting, leaning against the door frame. He was quite tall and had short, jet black hair that was buzzed even shorter on the sides so it almost resembled a sort of undercut if not for the long white forelock brushing over his forehead down to his eyebrows, suggesting he had *Waardenburg syndome but both his eyes were the same steely grey, dispelling the possibility. His strong build made calling him a 'boy' seem almost wrong, but more of a young man.

"You're late." Mr. Iverson growled. The newcomer didn't say anything but walked up to the teacher, fully extending his arm, dropping a late pass in front of him as if it were a mic drop. Mr. Iverson scrambled to catch it and after he had, he cleared his throat, regaining his composure, and pointed to the empty desk beside Lance, making the small omega freeze, paling slightly.

As the alpha, presumably 'Shiro', sat down beside him. Lance couldn't help leaning away, sitting on the edge of his seat, pressed up against Allura. She gave him an amused look, shoving him over. "Oh calm down, he doesn't bite.. usually~." She said with a snicker. Lance replied with a soft hiss but allowed Allura to push him back into place, though he was still leaning away slightly. He was slightly relieved though, as Shiro didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, as if he weren't there.

He wanted it to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I don't really have a posting schedule so I don't know when/if I'll get to posting more chapters. I'm just writing when I can.


End file.
